(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adapter and more particularly, to such an improved structure of memory card adapter for express card slot of a notebook computer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory card adapter for express card slot is known comprised of a multi-in-one memory card slot, a PC board, a connecting port, and an electrically insulative housing. Due to the limitation of the express card thickness to be within 5 mm, an elevation difference exists between the multi-in-one memory card slot and the connecting port at the PC board. To overcome this elevation difference, the electric connection between the multi-in-one memory card slot and the PC board is achieved by means of arranging curved metal terminals in the multi-in-one memory card slot and soldering the curved metal terminals to respective metal contacts at the PC board. However, it is difficult to accurately arrange the curved metal terminals in a limited space within a limited height inside the multi-in-one memory card slot. A small positioning error of the curved metal terminals in the multi-in-one memory card slot will result in an electric connection error. In consequence, the processing and installation of the curved metal terminals are complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost of the memory card adapter.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory card adapter that eliminates the aforesaid problems.